Summer rain
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: ―Pero es tuyo ―abrió la boca para refutar pero Ichigo se adelantó en hablar, aún sostenía el paraguas―, no te lo estoy regresando. Lo estoy compartiendo ―Orihime abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida por sus palabras, luego fue esbozando de forma lenta una sonrisa conforme su corazón latía acelerado, lo supo no estaba tan loca, el amor podía venir de repente como la lluvia de verano.


**Notas de autor:** Este fanfic originalmente estaba escrito para otro fic de relatos sueltos dedicados a las formas de decir te amo. Pero como jamás lo publiqué porque soy una basura, así que lluvia de verano aunque esa otoño. xddddddd  
 **Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece. C: A mí solo me gusta el cliché de fics bien fluffy bajo la lluvia :D y es necesario que escriba DONTEN en todas mis OTP's. **  
Frase** : _**#96**_ _"I brought you an umbrella" / "Te traje un paraguas"_

* * *

 **Summer rain**

* * *

 _El amor puede venir de repente a cualquiera, como la lluvia de verano_

 _…_

 _Tal vez vienes hacia mí para compartir tu paraguas, mi corazón está latiendo,  
¿es un milagro de día de verano?_

* * *

Quizás perdía el tiempo estando ahí, pero tenía que apostarlo todo. ¡No se rendiría, persistiría hasta el final! aunque las dudas, el miedo y la amenaza de lluvia la hicieran sentir como si su alma pendiera de un hilo. _Un frágil hilo._

Y con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda, se recargó en la pared y para mirar al cielo gris mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al cuestionarse si hacía bien en estar en ese lugar y con ese clima. Su corazón le decía que sí, porque aprovechaba la excusa del mal tiempo para cumplir su deseo y su mente le decía que no era buena idea… que tal vez era una conducta imprudente.

Pero esa mañana le había enviado un mensaje de texto tras ver en la televisión, y su celular, que estaban pronosticadas lluvias para ese ese fin de semana. Hasta le había escrito un mensaje positivo, diciendo que esperaba verlo pronto y que por el momento, deseaba que hubiera buen tiempo para que nadie se sintiera triste o sus rutinas se vieran perjudicadas.

Y tuvo una linda respuesta por parte de él con varios consejos para que ella se cuidara. Sonrió con toda el alma, había sido dulce que valorara su gesto. Y, sin duda, ese mensaje de contestación le había hecho la semana… era casi un milagro para ese verano tan lluvioso porque le demostraba gratitud y preocupación con él. Y ese corazón rosa, lleno de suspiros enamorados y deseos amorosos, le impulsaban a imaginarse miles de cursis escenas románticas. El corazón le latía con tanta esperanza que hasta dolía, se sentía sofocada y mareada, con más ganas que nunca de rogarle a todos los dioses que el sol brillara pronto para verlo.

Pero como sus rezos no funcionaron y como ella no podía evitar preocuparse por él, de _mover cielo, mal y tierra por verlo,_ decidió ir a buscarlo… el tiempo se desperdiciaba si ella no estaba con él y jamás se perdonaría el hecho de perder la oportunidad de verlo, más cuando se estaban acercando _tanto_. Lo suyo ya era como las gotas de lluvia que caían lento desde el cielo. Sus sentimientos siempre habían sido un fuerte huracán pero los de él, empezaban como una llovizna de verano que tal vez arreciaría más tarde. ¡Sí, señor! ¡Había esperanza o ella se engañaba! mientras lo decidía, le venían a la mente miles de fantasías de amor, de príncipes valientes montando corceles y un hermoso vivieron felices para siempre.

Y como ya habían pasado días desde la última vez que lo vio, y aunque no habían dejado de comunicarse vía SMS o por WhatsApp, sentía la ferviente necesidad de verlo y pasar un rato con él, porque todos esos mensajes de texto no eran suficientes para su hambrienta alma soñadora. _Y tal vez lo helado del día, serviría para encontrar un remedio cálido a su lado._ Avanzar, de pasito en pasito, pero usaría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para adueñarse de su difícil corazón. Creía estar cerca, o quizás se hacía ideas, pero ¡Bah! también era cuestión de amistad (o amor disfrazado de compañerismo).

Sin embargo, tenía un conflicto de emociones. Era evidente que ella prefería verlo un minuto al día, que saber de él por un mensaje, pero si se preguntaba si había hecho bien en ir, que no buscaba ser una distracción para él, dudaba en sus acciones… « _Pero está por llover y Kurosaki-kun es muy descuidado con su salud»._

Hasta entonces, cuando estuvo parada frente el lugar de trabajo de Ichigo, se reprochó el hecho de no haberle mandado un mensaje para avisarle antes de ir… Y como siempre, era una tonta que actuaba por impulso ante la amenaza de lluvia, y si esto le sumaba las muchas ganas que tenía de verlo y estar un poco de tiempo con él. Definitivo, no lo pensó lo suficiente, hasta ese momento en que lo esperaba. Ahora se sentía avergonzada y ridícula.

 _Tal vez esas señales eran ideas suyas._

 _Tal vez se engañaba._

 _Tal vez..._

El tiempo avanzaba rápido y pasaron los minutos hasta que se cumplir la jornada normal de trabajo, incluso el ruido ocasionado por las personas que salían y se quejaban por el clima, le indicaron el hecho. Ella se asomó para ver si lo veía salir, pero no había ningún rastro de Ichigo.

Se sentía una boba y trataba de ocultar el paraguas que pensó en llevarle para que se protegiera de la lluvia. Trató de calmarse y acomodar las cosas en su mente, le pidió a su corazón que se apaciguara porque la estaba distrayendo. Ella estaba ahí, principalmente, para darle el paraguas. _No por otras razones,_ se dijo. ¡Nada de malinterpretar las señales! Si pasaba, pasaría y debía atraparla por sorpresa. Saliera o no saliera temprano, ella podía dársela. Estaba ahí por eso. _No por más._ Una visita exprés. Se juraba no distraerlo _._ ¿Qué tanto tiempo podía llevarle entregárselo? y solo decir: _«Hola Kurosaki-kun, te traje un paraguas porque en la mañana miré que iba a llover por la tarde… y pues la chica del clima no se equivocó. ¡Está lloviendo!»._ iY ya! ¿No era muy egoísta su deseo?, es decir; ella quería verlo, sí. También estaba preocupada por su salud y quería cuidarlo pero tenía tantos días de no estar frente a él que simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en que…

―Solo quería verlo… ―susurró, apoyando por completo su cabeza en la pared para cerrar los ojos. Era muy temprano para sentirse derrotada. A veces odiaba esas crisis amorosas que solita formulaba en su cabeza. Deshojaba miles de margaritas mentalmente, un momento estaba en la cima del éxito, suponiendo e imaginando que avanzaban, que se acercaban, y al otro pétalo caía al suelo y decía que era algo descabellado.

―¿Por qué estás aquí?

Su corazón se paralizó.

A su derecha escuchó una voz, Orihime abrió los ojos con sorpresa y giró rápidamente hacia el lugar donde provenía. Se sonrojó al verse descubierta y porque últimamente, cuando lo veía, sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa en automático, como si su alma fuera cubierta por el primer amor.

―Kurosaki-kun… ―titubeó.

Su semblante era frío. Sus brazos estaban cruzados a la altura de su pecho y la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Le reprochaba algo que supo interpretar; él no estaba nada de acuerdo que arriesgara su salud de esa forma. Tal como ella. Era absurdo que ella fuera su prioridad y él la suya.

 _Por esas cosas, a veces pensaba que no podía estar equivocada o taaaaan loca al suponer que todo cambiaba como el clima, tras una larga lluvia siempre salía el cálido sol._

Sonrojada, trató de ocultar en su espalda el paraguas que le llevaba. Ichigo se serenó su rostro un poco y arqueó una ceja.

―Te puede hacer daño Inoue, está lloviendo.

Ella se rió nerviosa. ―Yo pensé en eso también ―se sintió encantada por su conexión pero se guardó las fantasías para ella―, y como mencionaste que olvidaste tomar un paraguas al salir de tu casa, pensé en traerte uno ―confesó un poco apenada y muy apresurada. Observó que Ichigo siguió con el entrecejo fruncido y ladeó sus labios, en una especie de sonrisa torcida que últimamente le regalaba seguido, ¡Era genial! y ante eso, ella agarró el valor que le faltaba para extender el paraguas hasta él.

Él estiró su mano lo suficiente como para tocar el paraguas que Orihime le daba pero antes de tomarlo, notó algo que inmediatamente le cuestionó.

―¿Y el tuyo? ―porque si solo iba a darle un paraguas, ella debía traer el suyo. Era lógico pensarlo pero no lo veía reflejado en ella.

Hizo un gesto como si eso fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo, pero pronto vaciló en hablar. Abrió los ojos, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo _. ¡Tonta!_ Había salido tan rápido y tan repentinamente que olvidó tomar uno para ella ―no estaba lloviendo cuando salió―. Su único pensamiento había sido llevarle uno a él… y ahora ¿Con qué cara le reprochaba sus descuidos si ella actuaba peor? Pensar solo le hacía sentirse tonta de lo que ya era... tampoco se valía maldecir a su suerte porque ella tenía buena suerte al conocerlo en esa vida.

Ichigo bufó y negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Ya lo suponía, era Inoue después de todo… no ocultó su felicidad al pensar en su valioso gesto. _Habría que retribuirlo,_ con cuidado tomó el paraguas e hizo las maniobras necesarias para abrirlo y colocarlo sobre ambos.

―Kurosaki-kun... ―por un momento dejó de respirar, nerviosa ―yo no quiero ser… además te traje este paraguas para ti ―dijo atropelladamente.

La hizo callar al negar. ―Pero es tuyo ―abrió la boca para refutar pero Ichigo se adelantó en hablar, aún sostenía el paraguas―, no te lo estoy regresando. Lo estoy compartiendo ―Orihime abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida por sus palabras, luego fue esbozando de forma lenta una sonrisa conforme su corazón latía acelerado, lo supo no estaba tan loca, el amor podía venir de repente como la lluvia de verano―. Es decir… es tuyo pero… ya que estás aquí… ―un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas ―y con esto ―hizo un gesto para señalar el paraguas que los protegía a ambos ―te acompaño a tu casa.

Ella asintió torpemente, ese amor era un milagro bañado con esa suave lluvia.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **Fue uno de esos días raros en que me dije: quiero publicar y pues eso.**

 **Disculpen el OOC. Review crítica y diferencia, ¡Bienvenidos!**


End file.
